Here Comes the Sun
by hey cool
Summary: SEQUEL TO AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT: Lizzie and Gordo face trials of love and loss as they enter college and the real world.


**_A/N: Hey everyone! This is the sequel to As Fate Would Have It. It starts with Lizzie and Miranda with a few new friends in New York after they have graduated from college. It will then go back in time a little, and tell what happened, and then it will catch up with the future, and continue on. Enjoy!_**

* * *

A group of women sat at one of the cocktail tables in the restaurant, laughing as they talked about their dates that they had the night before.  
  
"And then, he actually asked me if his pants made his butt look big," Ashley said. "I should have known that any self respecting hetero male would not be caught dead in leather pants.  
  
Ashley was Lizzie's new friend from work. She had a short blonde bob, and a bubbly attitude almost like Lizzie's.  
  
"How was your date, Lizzie?" a young woman named Renee asked. She had come to be Lizzie's good friend when they were college dormmates together. She had curly red hair, and the attitude to match.  
  
"He was okay, but I wouldn't want to go out with him again," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Let me rephrase that. He was okay, but he wasn't Gordo," Miranda joked.  
  
"Ohhh, Gordo," Renee also joked. "The 'one that got away'," she said, making quotation marks with her fingers.  
  
"Who's Gordo?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Lizzie's first love," Miranda replied. "They were in L-U-V."  
  
"Stop that," Lizzie said, playfully hitting Miranda.  
  
"Their story could be like a soap opera or something," Miranda continued.  
  
"What happened?" Ashley asked. "And where is he now?"  
  
"Oh, let's move on. How is Brett?" Lizzie asked Renee, trying to change the subject by asking about Renee's husband.  
  
"Like he always is. C'mon, Miranda. You tell her about the high school years. I only know about the college years," Renee answered.  
  
"It all started in our English class. David Gordon, aka Gordo, was a new student. It was the beginning of our junior year," Miranda said in a sing-song voice. "He was kind of a loner, and Lizzie was his only friend."  
  
"He was not a loner! He had friends besides me," Lizzie protested.  
  
"No, you guys were like attached at the hip. Anyways, they had this perfect little storybook friendship. Partners in class projects, went to the movies together-"  
  
"It wasn't like that."  
  
"Then, Gordo's mom up and marries this jerk loser guy, and Gordo really hates him, and doesn't want to see them get married. So he and Lizzie go on this expedition to Seattle for the day, and Lizzie ends up going out with his best friend, not knowing that Gordo secretly harbors feelings for her."  
  
"Ouch," Ashley remarked.  
  
"So then, Mike, his new stepfather goes crazy controlling, and forbids them to see each other, even though Gordo hates Lizzie, so he doesn't really care. And so, Lizzie and Jeremy are all lovey-dovey in front of Gordo, making him very jealous. They even almost got into a fight in the middle of our English class!"  
  
"But, Gordo and Jeremy eventually made up, and Gordo and Lizzie reconciled their differences. Then, Lizzie finds Jeremy making out with another girl in school, and when they break up, Jeremy tells Lizzie that Gordo is in love with Lizzie. So, Lizzie avoids Gordo for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Senior year, they were friends again, but both of them could recognize their feelings. They went to homecoming together, where they FINALLY got together."  
  
"So then, when everything is going okay, Gordo gets into a fight with Mike, and runs away from home. His sister comes in, and they try to work it out, but they can't. Gordo then goes to live with his sister, and when he and Lizzie say goodbye, he tells her that he loves her. And Lizzie says thanks."  
  
"Thanks?" Renee asked. "That's gotta hurt. Poor Gordo."  
  
"I was in shock," Lizzie defensively replied.  
  
"I'm not finished yet. So, Gordo practically will not talk to Lizzie, and Lizzie will not get over him. She talks to his sister, who didn't know what was going on, and arranges for Gordo to surprise Lizzie at the prom. Gordo forgave Lizzie, and surprised her. And they kissed and made up."  
  
"So everything was good right?" Ashley asked.  
  
"It was...until Mike caught them, and Lizzie told everyone that she was pregnant, when she really wasn't, and then she basically told Gordo that she wanted nothing to do with him. Gordo then gave up on himself, and told his stepfather that he would go to the military like he wanted."  
  
"But then, he left a message on Lizzie's answering machine, and they met at the airport to say goodbye like a friend would. He gave her that ring on her finger, that she still wears, and Lizzie wrote him a letter, telling him that she loved him."  
  
"And that brings us to the college years. Man, those were some crazy times," Renee remarked, sarcastically. "You were wild."  
  
"Yeah, you don't sleep around nearly as much as you did in high school," Miranda said, also sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't that good," Lizzie said.  
  
"We might as well have called you Saint Lizzie."  
  
"I...well, I did sneak out that one time, and..."  
  
The crowd of girls laughed hysterically.  
  
"She never would do anything in high school. Lizzie was an angel," Miranda said through her laughter.  
  
"Can we drop this?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Fine, but can you tell me everything that happened in college?" Ashley asked. "I'm still confused, because you aren't dating now."  
  
"Okay, it's a long story, but we're going to have to start at the beginning..." 


End file.
